Pal gets fixed
by Travis 2016
Summary: Pal gets fixed in this story. Which will have him live longer.
1. Chapter 1

Pal get's fixed

* * *

><p>Mrs. Read wants Pal to get neutered. So he can't have children and would make him live longer. Arthur is not 100% for it. He hopes he would be a dad as in Pal that is. Now Mrs. Read wants to get Pal fixed. See what happens.<p>

"Arthur, i want Pal to get neutered," said Mrs. Read, "He, will live longer."  
>"Mom, why do you want him fixed?" said Arthur, "Besides, living longer?"<br>"So, he wont breed," said Mrs. Read, "After, all Killer is a female dog."  
>"That, is true," said Arthur, "Not, sure getting him fixed is the answer."<br>"He, must Honey," said Mrs. Read, "He, will live longer after it."

Arthur knows he has no choice that Pal will get fixed. Pal heard part of it. About getting fixed that is.

"Kate, what does that mean?" said Pal, "Never, hear it before."  
>"Not, sure Pal," said Kate, 'Ask, Amigo and even Nemo, about it. They, might know."<br>"Good, idea Kate," said Pal, "They, might have the answer."

Pal was let out to use the bathroom and play before he gets fixed. He saw Amigo so he went to talk to him.

"Hi, there Pal," said Amigo, "What's wrong Pal?"  
>"Just, confused," said Pal, "What, is neutered?"<br>"When, they remove sex glands," said Amigo, "Of male dogs. Why do you, ask?"  
>"They, want to have it done to me," said Pal, "Know, i know what it means."<br>"Sorry, to hear that," said Amigo, "But, you will live longer.

Pal is nervous about it. He won't have children. So he won't be a father. He went back inside after using the bathroom and play before he goes under the knife.

"So, when does he get fixed mom?" said Arthur, "I, want to know."  
>"Two, days from now," said Mrs. Read, "That, is when."<br>"Okay, mom," said Arthur, "To, bad he wont be a dad. But, he will live longer."

Nemo will also get fixed same with Killer. Amigo is already fixed. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Pal gets fixed

Pal get's fixed

* * *

><p>The night before Pal gets fixed he learned that Amigo is fixed already. Killer and Nemo will also get fixed. So Pal is less nervous about getting neutered. He will live longer now. He is still some what nervous since it is an operation. But less nervous than before. He will live longer after that operation.<p>

"Mom, i heard Amigo," said Arthur, "Was, fixed about three years, ago."  
>"They, gave us the idea," said Mrs. Read, "To, get Pal fixed."<br>"The Molina family," said Arthur, "Gave, you the idea mom?"  
>"They, sure did Honey," said Mrs. Read, "He, will live longer."<p>

Arthur is now 100% for getting Pal fixed. He knows now that Pal will live longer than if not fixed. The next day they took Pal to the Vet to get fixed. They saw Francine with Nemo and Grandma Thora with Killer. They will also get fixed. The pets are talking to each other. Why they are at the Vet's.

"So, why are here Pal?" said Nemo, "As, well as you Killer?"  
>"I, am getting neutered," said Pal, "That, is why i am here."<br>"And, i am getting spayed," said Killer, "Is, the reason for me."  
>"I am, also getting neutered," said Nemo, "So, i wont tease you. Since, i am also getting fixed."<p>

Nemo was first of them three. Killer will be next then it will be Pal's turn. After that they will rest until they heal enough. Then they will go back more or less the same. Nemo was now fixed. Now killer is getting fixed. Now it is Pal's turn.

"This, one will be easy, to fix," said the Vet, "He is, young so less recovering time for, him."

They put Pal in Anesthetic. They clamped off and removed Pal's balls. Next chapter recovering begins.


	3. Recovery in 1 or 2 weeks

Pal gets fixed

* * *

><p>Pal is know being took home after getting neutered. So he can recover from that operation. He wont ever get to breed but he can live longer now. Pal is tired so he went to sleep on the couch. They don't mind after all he just got fixed.<p>

"He, is tired," said Arthur, "After, that operation."  
>"That, is normal," said Mrs. Read, "The, Vet told me that."<br>"Okay, mom," said Arthur, "How, long is recovery time?"  
>"About, a week or two," said Mrs. Read, "Is, what the vet said."<br>"Sounds, good to me mom," said Arthur, "Then, Pal will be his self again."

Nemo and Killer did the same after they got fixed. Which is normal for pets after that operation.

"Mom, what does fixed mean?" said DW, "I, heard he was fixed. Nemo and Killer, as well."  
>"It, means, they can't have offspring," said Mrs. Read, "And, they could live longer."<br>"Okay, mommy," said DW, "That, answers my question."  
>"I, am glad honey," said Mrs. Read, "Time, for you and Arthur to, head to your schools."<p>

Them two are off to their school. Arthur walked and Mrs. Read drove DW to her school. As always of course. Pal woke up from his nap 2 hours later. He slowly got down so they let him out and watched him. He is talking to Amigo.

"Yes, i went through that," said Amigo, "After, i got fixed."  
>"How, long will it take, me to recover?" said Pal, "As, in long?"<br>"Not, long," said Amigo, "About, a week or two."  
>"That, is good to know," said Pal, "I, love to play after all."<p>

Pal will recover in a week since he is a young dog. He will live longer. Next chapter is half way healed. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Half way healed

Pal gets fixed

* * *

><p>Pal is now half way healed so he can move a bit faster. He will only recover in a week. Unlike Killer since she is female. Nemo is also healing well. We see Pal going out to use the bathroom and play a bit and talk with Amigo. Who is also fixed.<p>

"So how, is your healing Pal?" said Amigo, "Going, that is?"  
>"It, is going well," said Pal, I, am half way healed now."<br>"That, is good," said Amigo, "Your, young after all."

Arthur went to look at Pal in that area to see how it is healing. Which happens to be healing well. Very well in fact.

"You, healing well Pal," said Arthur, "Which is great."  
>"He, sure is Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Wont be, long hen he, as playful as ever."<br>"That, is good," said Arthur, "I am, glad it is healing as, fast as it is."  
>"He, is a young dog," said Mrs. Read, "They, heal faster than older ones."<p>

After that they let Pal inside to eat and such. And to take his nap. Stuff like that. Which is what he did of course. In, that order in fact.

"Mommy, when will Pal heal?" said DW, "From, his operation?"  
>"I only, think three days," said Mrs. Read, "Since, he is healing fast."<br>"That, is right DW," said Arthur, "He, is a young dog, after all."  
>"That, is good," said DW, "Did you, have any operation, kind of like mine?"<br>"I, did have a snip after birth," said Arthur, "It, was circumcision. Foreskin removed, from my penis."  
>"Mommy, is that a bad word?" said DW, "Or, not?"<br>"It, is not a bad word," said Mrs. Read, "It, is a male body part."

Next chapter some dogs laugh at Pal for being fixed. See what happens next chapter.


	5. The sock market

Pal gets fixed

* * *

><p>Pal is well enough now to go to the sock market. First time there after getting neutered. Other dogs heard he was. So they decided to pick on him. Which Pal wont like that at all. Which just might get them dogs fixed as well.<p>

"That, mutt is castrated," said a dog, "He, can't make babies, with a female."  
>"Hi, neutered freak," said another dog, "Snip, snip snip."<br>"Stop, teasing me," said Pal, "My, owners had it done to me. Not, my idea."

They kept on teasing him about it. The owners decided they will be fixed as well. So they can't tease him again. After all they will also be fixed as well. So Pal went to the sock market. Which he likes going to.

"There is, Pal, now," said Amigo, "He, must be healed enough."  
>"I, sure am," said Pal, "After, all i got neutered."<br>"Same, thing done to me," said a dog, "So, i know how that is like."  
>"I, heard we can live longer now," said Pal, "Is, that true?"<br>"It, is true," said that dog, "You are correct, Pal."

Pal will be fully healed tomorrow. While other dogs are getting spayed and neutered. Pal will be as playful as ever. He is a happy and playful little dog. Who dose not bite people. He likes licking them instead. Pal went back home. He was let in the house. He ate and then took a nap. Little bit later. Pal talking to Kate.

"I, feel a bit better now," said Pal, "After my nap."  
>"That, is good," said Kate, "I am, glad you do."<br>"It, sure is," said Pal, "Soon, i will fully be healed."

Next chapter he will be fully healed. One more chapter after that. See what happens next chapter.


	6. Last Chapter

Pal gets fixed

* * *

><p>Last chapter of this story. Pal is now healed from his castration. He can now play like he did before he got neutered. So he is now playing like he did before. Pal is happy again. Even though he can't make a female dog pregnant. So he can't be a dad.<p>

"Yes, i am fully healed now," said Pal, "Which, i am glad. I am, happy again, even though i, have no balls."  
>"Same, here," said Amigo, "So, i know how it's like."<br>"I m, also healed fully," said Nemo, "We, can't make puppies. Since, we have no balls."

They are playing like they was before getting fixed. As in Pal and Nemo that is. They are happy again. They played until Pal had to go inside and Nemo had to go home. Arthur is glad Pal is fully recovered.

"Pal is fully recovered mom," said Arthur, "Take, a look."  
>"Your, right honey," said Mrs. Read, "I am, glad he healed in, only a week."<br>"He, looks happy again," said Mr. Read, "Which, is good."  
>"He, is the same Pal," said DW, "That, we know."<p>

Pal and them a playing like they had before getting fixed. Pal is a happy playful dog again. Which is normal for him. Next day. They are now playing again like they did yesterday.

"Hey, guys," said Killer, "I see, your fully recovered."  
>"That, is true," said Pal, "And you?"<br>"Not, fully yet," said Killer, "Since, i am female, after all."  
>"You, will be soon?" said Pal, "Am, i right?<br>"You, are correct Pal," said Killer, "In, about a few days."

She did heal in three days. She is a happy dog as she always was since she became nicer. She loves playing with Pal and Amigo. They can't have puppies. The end.


End file.
